


Artwork: Chasing Echoes

by Hecateae



Series: Collaboratives [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2016 Sterek Big Bang, Art, Gen, M/M, Symbolism, large image size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: Accompanying artwork to the fic above. Contains elements of Skyrim, set in a time closer to that of the TW universe.





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chasing Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383213) by [dark_pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pulse/pseuds/dark_pulse). 



> Thanks to the mods at [sterek big bang](http://sterek-big-bang.livejournal.com) for running and organizing this, and to my ~~partner in crime~~ writer Dark Pulse for giving me so much to work with.

[Link to Full size image](http://i.imgur.com/YMHLld1.png?1)


	2. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With special thanks to [hosio](www.hosio.livejournal.com) for lending an eye and advice.

[Link to full size view](http://i.imgur.com/v6HNUWd.png?1)


End file.
